The Frozen Kitsune
by Jbana23
Summary: Naruto joins the Justice League. He will help the Teen Titans out from time to time. This is mainly a Naruto/Justice League Crossover with a little Teen Titans thrown in.
1. Prologue

**Frozen Kitsune**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Naruto or the Justice League.**

**There will be time skips.**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is sitting in his bedroom watching his parents, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, play with his 1 year old twin sisters, Natsumi and Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze. Kushina and Minato have ignored him ever since Minato sealed the Kyuubi into him 5 years ago on the day of his birth. It got worse a year ago when the twins were born and they completely ignored him after they were born going so far as to not even look at him when he was in the same room.

Naruto looks like a mix between Kushina and Minato with blonde hair. Natsumi looks like Kushina with Red hair with blonde streaks Natsuki looks like a mixture of Minato and Kushina with blonde hair with red streaks.

A year ago Naruto asked Minato and Kushina if they could train him but they both said no since Kushina just found out she was pregnant again. So Naruto stole scrolls out of his parent's library about different subjects. Some scrolls were about Chakra, Chakra Control, a few Ninjutsu, and Shuriken and Kunai handling. During the year Naruto learned to unlock his Chakra and discovered he had high Jonin level reserves. He also learned the Leaf Balancing Exercise and Tree Climbing Exercise. He also gets Endurance and speed training when he runs from mobs of civilians who want to hurt him due to having the Kyuubi sealed in him. The only ones who help him are the Ninja in the village who are disgusted by Minato and Kushina ignoring him. They often help protect him from the civilians. Naruto also discovered Minato allows the civilians to beat him after he has seen some villagers walking free the next day.

The Ninjutsu he learned during the year were 6 E-Rank Jutsu: Substitution Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu, Generic Sealing Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Escape Jutsu and Disguise Jutsu and 1 D-Rank Jutsu he found in his parents Library called Teleportation Jutsu. He also learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu after he had difficulty with the Clone Jutsu and he did some research in the Library when Minato and Kushina were out of the house. When he first used the Shadow Clone Jutsu he was able to make 200 clones. Every day during the year after learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu he would use 10 clones on Jutsu, 20 clones of the Leaf Balancing Exercise, and 30 clones of the Tree Climbing Exercise.

Naruto gets up from his chair and he decides to go to the Ninja Weapon Store 'Leaf Gear' to buy some stuff to help with his training before he enters the Academy next year. He leaves the house without even Minato or Kushina looking his way and he heads to the Weapon Store. He gets there a few minutes later and he goes in. He sees the Shop Owner standing behind the counter and a few Ninja in the shop.

Naruto walks around looking at the weapons. Naruto grabs 2 Ninja-to, 2 Daggers, a Hunting Knife, 2 Escrima Sticks, a Triple Bladed Claw, a Bow and a quiver of arrows, a Hand held Crossbow, and crossbow bolts. He walks over to the book section and he grabs a book on Gardening, Hunting, Skinning, Forging, Cooking, Advanced Chakra Control Exercises, and Beginner's Fuinjutsu. He walks up to the counter and places the weapons and books on the counter. The shop owner looks at everything and says "That will be 200 Ryo. I will also throw in learning your Elemental Affinity along with a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Styles that are enhanced by your Elemental Affinity that are quite difficult to learn along with a Ninjutsu Scroll on a Jutsu of that Element." Naruto says "Sure." The Ninja in the shop hear him and decide to see what elements the son of the Hokage has. The shop owner hands Naruto the Chakra Paper and Naruto channels his Chakra into the paper. The paper splits in half down the middle and the 2 sides dampen. The shop owner says "You have 2 Elemental Affinities, Wind and Water. I want to check something real quick." He hands Naruto another piece of paper and says "This paper is used to discover if somebody has a Kekkei Genkai." Naruto channels his chakra into the paper and the paper turns to ice. The shop owner and the ninja are shocked. The shop owner says "It looks like you have the Ice Style Kekkei Genkai. For the Taijutsu Scroll I will give you is called Hurricane Fist which uses your Wind Affinity to strength your attacks. For the Taijutsu Scroll I will give you is called Whirlpool Blade which focuses on speed and using the water in the air to strength the blade. For the Ninjutsu Scroll I will give you 3 Ninjutsu Scrolls: one for a Jutsu called Wind Style: Beast Wave Palm, another called Water Style: Raging Waves and the last one is Ice Style: Ice Dome. All 3 of them are C-Rank Jutsu so it will take you some time to master the Jutsu." The shop owner seals the weapons, books, and Ninjutsu scrolls into a Scroll and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto leaves the Shop and heads to his private training ground he found behind the Hokage Monument. He gets there a few minutes later and he does a hand sign and calls out "**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" 100 clones appear in puffs of smoke in the clearing. Naruto says "Alright I want 2 groups of 40, 2 groups of 7 and 1 group of 6. I want first group of 40 to work on Wind Chakra Control. The second group of 40 to work on Water Chakra Control. I want the 2 groups of 7 either working with the weapons or reading the books. I want the group of 6 to read the 3 Jutsu scrolls. Get to work." As the clones start doing their duties Naruto sits down and starts meditating

Naruto opens his eyes a few seconds later and sees a huge cage door in front of him. Naruto says "Are you in there Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi opens his eyes and says "**Ah, my jailor has finally paid me a visit. What do I owe this pleasure.**"

Naruto scowls and says "Can it. I want to make a deal with you."

The Kyuubi looks at Naruto and says "**Fine I will make a deal with you. I will help you train and give you the Fox Summoning Contract for the Fox Clan that I am the Boss of in exchange you summon me ever now and then for me to stretch my legs and you allow me access to your senses so I can see the outside world. I don't want people thinking because my container is weak, I am weak, so I will be you out when you need it.**"

Naruto thinks it over and says "Deal."

Kyuubi throws Naruto the Summoning Contract and says "**All you have to do is sign your name in blood with the hand you want to use to summon. You are the first person to ever sign the contract so it will now be in your possession until you pass it on or I take it back when you die. It will appear outside of you ****mind-scape**** when you wake up so keep it safe.**"

Naruto signs the Summoning Contract and he allows the Kyuubi to have access to his senses. Naruto wakes up outside his mind and he sees the Fox Summoning Contract beside him. He gets up and does his physical workout.

**That is the prologue. Till me what you think. Should I continue?**

**I have 2 polls. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Supergirl**

**-Naruto/Batgirl**

**-Naruto/Stargirl**

**-Naruto/Zatanna**

**-Naruto/Wonder Girl**

**-Naruto/Starfire**

**-Naruto/Raven**

**2. How should he be sent to the Justice League Universe?**

**-Jutsu gone wrong?**

**-Enemy Ninja uses a Jutsu to send him somewhere else?**

**-A flash of light?**

**-Other, your choice**


	2. Through the Years

**Frozen Kitsune**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto or the Justice League.**

**There will be time skips.**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

**Time Skip-2 years**

7 year old Naruto is sitting in the Academy the day after he graduated with Itachi Uchiha and Ko Hyuga waiting for their Jonin Sensei to arrive. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko were the only ones to pass the graduation Exam. All 3 are considered prodigies during their year in the Academy.

During the 2 years, Naruto discovered a few seals while studying Fuinjutsu that interest him. He found the Gravity Seal, which increases the Gravity on the user making it hard to move, the Resistance Seal which puts resistance on the user making it difficult to move, the Chakra Storage Seal, which stores the users Chakra into a special seal so when the user runs out of Chakra during a battle they can access the seal and release some of the chakra to continue fighting, and the Sharingan Cancel Seal, which stops and prevents a person with a Sharingan from copying the user's Jutsu. Naruto has a Gravity Seal at Level 4 on his chest, 2 Resistance Seals, one on each leg, at Level 3, a Chakra Storage Seal on his left shoulder which he puts Chakra into every night before he goes to sleep, and the Sharingan Cancel Seal on the back of his neck.

Naruto also increased the number of clones he could make from 200 Clones to 600 clones. He also increased his Chakra Reserves and his Control too. With the help of Shadow Clones he was able to learn**Water Style: Raging Waves**, **Beast Wave Palm**, and **Ice Style: Ice Dome**. He also developed a Jutsu using his Ice Chakra called **Ice Style: Freezing Touch**, which sends Ice Chakra to the user's hands and allows them to freeze whatever they touch. He was also able to master the **Replacement **and **Transformation Jutsu** to were he doesn't need to perform any hand signs to use. He also learned Minato's **Rasengan** after copying and reading Minato's notes on the **Rasengan**.

Naruto also started hunting for food and growing his own vegetables. He has a Scroll with a large amount of Deer and Rabbit meat along with a large amount of Vegetables. While training he would send 10 Clones to hunt and 5 clones to tend to his garden.

Naruto has become proficient with the Hurricane Fist Taijutsu Style and Whirlpool Blade Kenjutsu Style through hard work and long hours of training. From the Forging book he has learned how to forge and he is starting to forge his own sword. He has also excelled in using his 2 Ninja-to, 2 daggers, hunting knife, 2 Escrima Sticks, Triple Bladed Claw, Bow and Arrows, and crossbow. He also discovered the 2 Escrima Sticks combine to form a Bo Staff.

Naruto has also excelled immensely in the Kyuubi training and gotten better at summoning foxes. Right now he can summon as high as a 4 tailed fox. When he started Forging his own sword the Kyuubi gave him one of his fangs to use in forging the sword.

After a few minutes of Naruto, Itachi, and Ko waiting the door opens and a 13 year old with brown hair and standard Leaf Jonin attire walks in. The teenager looks at them and says "Meet me on the roof." The teenager disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko look at each other and all 3 of them disappear in puffs of smoke using the **Teleportation Jutsu**.

All 3 of them appear on the roof in from of their Jonin Sensei, shocking him a little that they know the **Teleportation Jutsu**. The Jonin Sensei says "My name is Yamato and I am your Jonin Sensei. As of today we are officially Team 7. I want the three of you to tell my your name, likes, dislikes, and dream. You first Uchiha." Yamato points to Itachi.

Itachi says "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like my little brother, Sasuke, porky, and training. I dislike the arrogant members of my clan and my dream is to be a great Ninja of the Leaf and Anbu Captain."

Yamato nods and points to Ko.

Ko says "My name is Ko Hyuga. I like training and a few members of my clan. I dislike the arrogant and idiotic members of my clan. My dream is to be a strong Hyuga."

Yamato nods and points to Naruto.

Naruto says "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like training, gardening, hunting, cooking, and forging. I dislike most of the villagers and perverts. My dream is to be a great Ninja."

Yamato nods and says "Very well. I have decided to wait to enter the 3 of you into the Chunin Exams for three years. This year the Chunin Exams is in the Hidden Rock Village and since they hate us and hate the fourth Hokage we will not be going there. Next year the Chunin Exams are in the Hidden Mist Village and they are quite unstable and on the verge of a civil war so we will not be going there. The year after that the Chunin Exams are held here. So we will train, do missions and prepare to be the best team for the Chunin Exams in 3 years. You 3 are dismissed. Meet at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 8am."

**Time Skip-3 years**

Naruto and Itachi are standing across from each other for the final round in the Chunin Exams Third and Final Exam in the Konoha Stadium. Naruto, Itachi, and Ko made it through the first exam easily and the second one was a breeze for them. The three of them made it through the final exam. Itachi and Ko fought in the semi-finals of the final exam with Itachi narrowly beating Ko and proceeding to the Final Round to fight Naruto who beat his opponent, a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village.

Naruto has increased the Gravity Seal from Level 4 to Level 7 and he increased the Resistance Seals from Level 3 to Level 6. He is put so much Chakra into the Chakra Storage Seal over the years that he can now fight for 4 days straight using high level Jutsu while accessing the Seal. In just 5 short years of studying Fuinjutsu he has become a Seal Master.

Naruto increased the number of clones he can make from 600 to 800 and also increased his reserves and control to near perfect control. With the help of** Shadow Clones** he was able to master the **Water Style: Raging Waves **and **Beast Wave Palm** to were he doesn't need any hand signs to use them. He has also combined his Wind Element to the **Rasengan** creating **Wind ****Style: Rasengan **and he trying to improve it even more. He has also learned an A-Rank Jutsu called **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu** from Yamato. Naruto has become a master in the Hurricane Fist Taijutsu Style and Whirlpool Blade Kenjutsu Style after extensive training.

Naruto succeeded in forging his own blade a year ago. The blade turned out to be a Falchion Sword red and orange in color. He discovered while using when he channeled Kyuubi's Chakra into the blade, then the blade got sharper and deadlier due to one of the Kyuubi's fangs being used. He named the blade the '**Fox Fang**'. That combined with the Whirlpool Blade Kenjutsu Style makes it a deadly combination.

Naruto also continued his trainng with Kyuubi and he could access up to 3 tails of Chakra before succumbing to rage if he tries to go further. He can now summon as high as up to 6 tailed foxes.

Throughout the 3 years Team 7 has gone on 500 D-Rank Missions, 60 C-Rank Missions, 40 B-Rank Missions and 20 A-Rank Missions. Yamato has also put them through extensive training to get their Teamwork to incredible levels where they each work together flawlessly covering each others backs.

A year ago Minato made Natsumi the Uzumaki Clan Heir and Natsuki the Namikaze Clan Heir effectively disowning Naruto and kicking him out of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. After Naruto packed all of his stuff up he bought a 3 bedroom apartment in a Ninja only apartment complex with the money he saved up from all his missions. He had one bedroom his room, the second bedroom a guest room and the third bedroom he turned into a Weapon Room where he kept all his weapons and supplies. Since then the only time Naruto speaks to Minato is on official business, like for missions.

The proctor for the Third and Final Exam of the Chunin Exams says "The hour break is over. Will Itachi Uchiha and Naruto come to the middle of the arena."

10 year old Naruto and 10 year old Itachi appear in a swirl of leaves in the center of the arena. The proctor says "The Final Round of the Chunin Exams begins NOW!" The proctor jumps back out of the way.

Naruto and Itachi both jump back and hurl Shuriken at each other. The shuriken collide in mid air and fall to the ground. Itachi and Naruto charge each other and meet in the middle and start puching and kicking each other. Naruto blocks and dodges Itachi's punches and kicks and Itachi does the same. They jump back and Itachi flies through hand signs and finishes at exactly the same time as Naruto puts on his Triple Bladed Claw and calls out "**Beast Wave Palm!**" A wave of wind chakra comes off the claw and heads towards Itachi. Itachi calls out "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Itachi spews out a large Fireball. The 2 attacks collide and cancel each other out in an explosion, kicking up dust. Naruto puts his Triple Bladed claw away and unsheathes Fox Fang. Naruto charges at Itachi and he swings fox fang at Itachi. Itachi pulls out a Kunai and deflects the blade.

Up in the stands Fugaku and Mikoto, Itachi's parents, and Itachi's 6 year old brother, Sasuke, are watching in awe at Naruto and Itachi going toe to toe. Minato and Kushina are shocked. Natsumi and Natsuki are watching in awe.

Naruto jumps back and starts charging Itachi. He brings Fox Fang perpendicular with his chest and yells out "**Whirlpool 7 Point Strike**" Itachi looks shocked and pulls out another Kunai and starts blocking as Naruto starts swinging Fox Blade faster and faster and goes to strike Itachi in 7 pressure points. Itachi is able to block 6 of the strikes but the 7th strike hits right behind his right knee, disabling his right leg from the knee down. Itachi activates his Sharingan and kicks at Naruto. Itachi hits the Fox Fang and sends it flying out of his hands and it imbeds in the arena wall 20 feet away from them. Naruto jumps back and does a hand sign and calls out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Four clones appear and charge at Itachi. Naruto brings his right hand out to his side and starts forming the **Rasengan**.

Minato, Kushina, and everyone who has seen the **Rasengan** are shocked.

Naruto forms the **Rasengan** and then starts adding his Wind Chakra to it forming the **Wind ****Style: Rasengan**, shocking everyone again. One Clone sees Naruto almost done and throws 4 Shuriken at Itachi and goes through some hand signs and calls out "**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Itachi defeats the 3 clones and sees Naruto making the **Fire Style: Rasengan**. He then hears last clone call out the Jutsu. Itachi flips through hand signs and calls out "**Earth Style: Mud Wal****l!**" An earth wall rises out of the ground and the shuriken hit the wall. Naruto charges forward as the last clone disperses and as he reaches the Earth Wall he brings his hand forward and calls out "**Wind**** Style: Rasengan!**" The **wind**** Rasengan** smashes through the wall sending chunks of rock at Itachi and also dissipating the wind making it just a plain **Rasengan** and Naruto slams the **Rasengan** into Itachi's stomach. Itachi is sent flying backwards and smashes into the arena wall. Itachi falls to the ground unconscious.

Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke are shocked Itachi lost. The crowd erupts into applause.

The Proctor jumps down and says "The winner of the Chunin Exams Final Exam is Naruto! Those of you who participated in the Tournament will be called to your respective Kage's Office in 4 days if you are chosen for promotion. Dismissed!"

As the Medical Ninja take an unconscious Itachi away on a stretcher, an exhausted Naruto walks over to the arena wall and pulls his Fox Fang out of the wall. He sheathes the sword and walks home for some well needed rest.

**Time Skip-4 Days**

For the past four days Naruto has sat in his apartment resting up before he has to meet back up with his team in 2 days. All he has down is rest, relax, clean almost every weapon in his Weapon Room, and communicate with the Kyuubi.

Naruto is sitting on his couch reading a book on Fuinjutsu when there is a knock on his door. Naruto gets up from his seat and puts the book down. He walks over to the door and when he opens the door he is surprised to see an Anbu wearing a Cat Mask at his door.

The Cat Anbu says "Your presence is required at the Hokage's Office immediately."

Naruto nods his head and the Cat Anbu leaves. Naruto uses **Teleportation Jutsu **and disappears in a swirl of leaves. He reappears in a swirl of leaves in front of the door to the Hokage's Office. Naruto knocks on the door and he hears someone say "Come in."

He opens the door and walks in. He sees Minato sitting behind his desk with Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and the Third Hokage standing behind him. Itachi and Ko are standing in front of Minato's desk. Minato sees Naruto and says "Good. You are here. Now we can start. From the Judges comments and from what we saw, I have decided to promote the 3 of you to the rank of Chunin. Here are your Flak Jackets, the first one is free upon promotion but if you need to get a new one then you will have to buy it. You 3 will be going on higher ranking missions either alone, together, or with somebody else. As of today Team 7 is offically disbanded. You 3 might be sent out on missions together with Yamato but yall will no longer be students and teacher. Congratulations you three. You 3 are dismissed."

Naruto leaves without saying a word to Minato or Kushina and head home. Minato and Kushina look down.

**That is Chapter 1. Till me what you think. It will also be a slight Teen Titans crossover. He will help out the Teen Titans once or twice and that is were he will meet Raven and Starfire. **

**I have 1 poll still open for this story. The second one is closed and I decided from the reviews and messages to make it a surprise. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Supergirl-1**

**-Naruto/Batgirl-7**

**-Naruto/Stargirl-0**

**-Naruto/Zatanna-2**

**-Naruto/Wonder Girl-2**

**-Naruto/Starfire-4**

**-Naruto/Raven-8**


	3. New Team? Or Not?

**Frozen Kitsune**

**Chapter ****2**

**I do not own Naruto or the Justice League.**

**There will be time skips.**

"Regular Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Calling out Jutsu!**"

"_**Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_"

**Time Skip-8 years**

18 year old Naruto is meditating in private Training Ground behind the Hokage's Monument. In the past 8 years he has grown. He is now 5'11, with an athletic but muscle figure, his blonde hair is now shoulder length. He has started wearing Black Combat Boots, black shin guards, Dark Blue Anbu pants, a light blue shirt with a fox head on the back, fingerless gloves with armor plates on the back, forearm protectors, his Leaf Head band with a light blue cloth tied around his forehead, and a Light Blue short sleeved Trench Coat with blue flames one the bottom with a fox head and snow on the back with the words "Frozen Kitsune" above the fox head.

During the 8 years Naruto has increased the Gravity Seal from Level 7 to Level 14 and the Resistance Seals from Level 6 to Level 13. He has also put even more Chakra into the Chakra Storage Seal to where he can now fight for 10 days straight if he had to.

He has also increased the number of clones he can make from 800 to 1,200. Naruto has received the title _**Frozen Kitsune**_through the years mainly due to his Ice kekkei Genaki and summoning foxes to help in battle. Over the years Naruto has learned 1 D-Rank Jutsu: **Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu**, 3 C-Rank Jutsu: **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**, **Water Clone Jutsu**, and **Water Prison Jutsu**, 4 B-Rank Jutsu: **Water Style: Water Wall**, **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**, **Ice Prison Jutsu**, and **Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard**, 1 A-Rank Jutsu: **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**, and 2 S-Rank Jutsu: one is the improved version of **Wind Style: Rasengan** that he has been working on called **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**, where he increases the amount of wind around the **Rasengan** forming it into the shape of a giant Shuriken and allowing Naruto to throw it becoming one of his most common Long Ranged Jutsu he uses in a long fight, it also attacks the victim on a cellular level making it an almost instant kill if not a direct kill, and the last one is called **Flying Frozen Kitsune Lord**, a variation of Minato's **Flying Thunder God** that Naruto created, instead of disappearing and reappearing in a yellow flash, Naruto's **Flying Frozen Kitsune Lord** causes Naruto to disappear and reappear in a flash of blue leaving behind a patch of Ice on the ground.

Naruto was able to successfully master combining both the Whirlpool Blade and Kyuubi's Chakra making a deadly Kenjutsu Style called Kitsune Whirlpool. By combining the Kyuubi's Chakra and his Water Charka to form the Kitsune Whirlpool, all it takes is one hit and the victim starts suffering from Chakra poisoning. He only uses Kitsune Whirlpool in very dire situations.

Naruto continued his training with Kyuubi and 5 years ago he successfully summoned the Kyuubi out of the Seal for the first time and he has only had to summon the Kyuubi twice since. On a A-Rank, 2 years ago, peace mission to the Hidden Cloud Mission, the Raikage and the Cloud 8 tailed Jinchuriki brought Naruto and Yamato, while Obito and Anko spoke with the Cloud Shinobi Council, to the Tailed Beast Temple on their very secret Island Turtle after they learned Naruto is on good terms with the Kyuubi. With Killer Bee's, the 8 tailed Jinchuriki, and Yamato's Wood Style, he was able to separate the Kyuubi's Chakra from it. With that he was able to enter the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**, Naruto gains a chakra shroud with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns along with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. Naruto's chakra shroud is also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns. In the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** Naruto is able to form **Chakra Arms** to attack from a distance that are able to form the **Rasengan** and other Jutsu, and he is able to sense Negative Emotions. With the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode he made several variations of the **Rasengan**, one of the being **Planet Rasengan **which forms a big **Rasengan** with smaller **Rasengan** going around it. Then after enough training with the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto was able to enter the Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto enters a form very visually similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. For Naruto, the shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length cloak , revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. His eyes become red and slitted and his whisker-markings become much thicker, as they do in his early transformations. Naruto is able to become full-scale replicas of the Kyuubi. However instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchūriki creates, Naruto's Tailed Beast Modes is more chakra-based. The Nine-Tails Chakra Mode enlarges into a tailed beast-cloak that recreates Kyuubi's overall form, while retaining the exact same seals that were previously present on Naruto's body. His eyes become slitted when entering this form. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it. It is also translucent, as Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head for the duration of the transformation.

Over years since becoming a Chunin Naruto has done 400 C-Rank, 200 B-Rank, 50 A-Rank, and 1 S-Rank mission. Almost all but 3 C-Rank Missions he did were solo-missions and the 3 he did, he did with Itachi and Ko right after their promotion. Fifty of the B-Rank Missions he did with Yamato, 30 he did with Itachi, Kakashi, and Rin, 60 he did begrudingly with Jiraiya and Tsunade, 30 he did with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, and the last 30 he did with Might Guy and Kakashi. After the last mission with Guy he put a notice in saying he refused any mission involving anything to do with Guy. All 50 of the A-Rank missions he did he did with Yamato, Obito, and Anko Mitarashi. The S-Rank mission he did with Asuma, Yamato, Kakashi, Obito, Kurenai, and Itachi, which involved protecting the Fire Daimyo from A-S-Ranked Missing Ninja for 2 months.

After 8 Years Naruto has increased the amount of Deer and Rabbit Meat he has in what he has come to call his Cooking Scroll which contains enough Deer Meat, Rabbit Meat, Fruits, Vegetables, and Spices to make 30 meals for 40 hungry Ninja. He has also added Turkey, Chicken, and Fish to the Cooking Scroll. He has also added to his collection of Deer and Rabbit Skin.

Three years Naruto was promoted to Jonin after completing a Successful Mission in record time. At the Age of 11 Itachi joined the Anbu and at 13 he became an Anbu Captain and continues doing missions with his new team on Anbu and Naruto sees him every few days when Itachi, Ko, and Naruto meet up for old times sakes and either train together or get lunch. Ko retired at the age of 13 and became the bodyguard to the Hyuga Clan Heiress.

Naruto opens his eyes finished with Meditating and he sees 20 of his clones reading Advanced Fuinjutsu Books, 10 reading Advanced Gardening Books, 40 sparing in Hurricane Fist Taijutsu Style and Whirlpool Blade Kenjutsu Style, and 5 clones returning from hunting. Naruto gets up from his sitting position and approaches the Hunting Clones and says "Put the scrolls in my bag and I will go through them later." The clones nod and put 4 Scrolls into his bag before dispersing. Naruto looks at the other clones and disperses all of them at the same time gotten used to dispelling a large amount of clones at the same time along time ago. Naruto collects the books and puts them in his bag. He leaves and heads to his apartment. He gets there a few minutes later and sits down to relax. As he is sitting on the coach relax, he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and goes to the door.

He opens the door and he sees an Anbu wearing a Horse Mask. The Horse Anbu says "Lord Hokage wants to see you immediately."

Naruto nods and the Anbu leaves. Naruto cleans up and then uses **Flying Frozen Kitsune Lord**. He disappears in a flash of blue and appears in a flash of blue in front of the Hokage's Office door. He knocks on the door and he hears somebody say "Come in."

Naruto opens the door and walks in. Minato sees Naruto and says "Good, you are here. I have something to discuss with you. I know you have been wanting to have your own Genin Team so I am going to put you as a Co-Captain under Kakashi Hatake to get some experience in training Genin before I give you your own team.

I plan on promoting you to Jonin soon. The problem is you do not have very much experience in leading teams. To solve that problem I have decide to put you on a newly graduated Genin Team which will only have 2 Genin since the Students who graduated are uneven. You will gain experience in leading them when their Jonin Sensei is either not around or injured. You are being placed on the team under Kakashi Hatake. Team Placement is in 2 days, be at the Academy in days by 10am. You are dismissed." Naruto nods and leaves.

Naruto leaves the Hokage Building and heads towards 'Leaf Gear'. He gets there a few minutes later and walks in. The Shop Owner sees Naruto and says "Ah, Naruto, its good to see you. Are you here for your order?"

Naruto nods and says "Yes, I am. Is it ready?"

The Shop Owner nods and places a Large Storage Scroll on the counter. The Shop Owner says "This Large Storage Scroll has everything you ordered sealed into it: The Clothes Scroll with 4 Boxes of Shin Guards, 3 Boxes of Forearm Guards, 5 Boxes of Combat Boots, 4 Boxes of Dark Blue Anbu Pants, and 3 Boxes of Light Blue Long Sleeved Shirts, 3 Boxes of Light Blue Short Sleeved Shirts, 2 Boxes of Fingerless Armor Plated Gloves, 4 Boxes of Civilian Clothes, 3 Boxes of your Light Blue Short Sleeved Trench Coat, 3 Boxes of your Trench Coat in long sleeves, and 5 Boxes of Light Blue Fox Masks, the Weapon Scroll with 8 Barrels of Kunai, 8 Barrels of Shuriken, 12 Ninjato, 5 Boxes of Daggers, 4 Boxes of Hunting Knives, 3 Boxes of Escrima Sticks, 3 Boxes of Triple Bladed Claws, 5 Bows, 13 Barrels of Arrows, 5 Boxes of Crossbows, 20 Boxes of Crossbow Bolts, and 3 Boxes of Makibishi Spikes, The Supplies Scroll with 3 Boxes of Exploding Tags, 4 Boxes of Smoke Bombs, 3 Boxes of Flash Bombs, 3 Boxes of Small Scrolls, 5 Large Scrolls, 6 spools of Metal Wire, 3 Boxes of Shuriken Holsters, 3 Boxes of Hip Pouches, and 4 Boxes of Soldier Pills, and The Camping Scroll with 3 Tents, 4 Sleeping Bags, 5 Boxes of Firewood, 3 Boxes of Matches, and 2 Boxes of Pots and Pans." Naruto grabs the scroll and heads home. He gets to his apartment a few minutes later.

He goes in to his Weapon Room and places the Large Storage Scroll onto a stand and walks out.

**Time Skip-2 Days**

Two days later Naruto is sleeping in his bed when the Kyuubi says "_**Get up brat. It's time to wake up**_."

Naruto's eyes snap open and he yawns. Naruto says "I'm up."

Kyuubi says in his mind "_**Good. I have a feeling something is going to happen today. I want you to prepare as if you are going on an S-Rank Mission**_."

Naruto looks confused and says "What's got you so worried?"

Kyuubi growls and says "_**I'm not worried. It's just a feeling**_."

Naruto gets up and buts his clothes and gear on. He goes to his weapon room and grabs one of the Shuriken Holsters, he put an infinity storage seal on that holds 400 Shuriken and 300 Kunai, he puts it on his left leg and grabs another Shuriken Holster and puts it on his right leg. He grabs his Handheld Crossbow and places it over the storage seal on the right leg of his pants where he can reach and the Crossbow is sealed into it. He grabs the Wrist Storage Seal paper with 300 Crossbow Bolts sealed in and wraps it around his left wrist. He places his daggers into his boots and slings his 2 Ninja-to across his back with the Escrima Sticks on the side of one of them, he then attaches Fox Fang to his waiste and then he places his Bow on a Storage Seal on his right shirt sleeve and seals it into there and places his quiver of arrows into a storage seal on his left shirt sleeve. He grabs the Large Storage Seal off the stand and attaches it to his lower back. He slides a Fox Mask into his pocket and leaves.

As he is walking towards the Academy he feels something watching him. He jumps up onto a roof and sees 4 Sound Ninja surround him and glare. Naruto says "What do you want"

The Sound Ninja ignore Naruto's question and attack him. Naruto grabs one Sound Ninja's fist and hurls him into another Sound Ninja. Naruto turns and starts running to the Academy knowing full well that Sound Ninja have been experimented on and are almost as strong as a Kage. He heads to the Academy knowing he can get back up from the Academy Teachers, the other Jonin Senseis and Minato who will be there to announce the teams. Naruto dodges a few Kunai and Shuriken thrown and continues running. He is running across roof tops when he sees the academy and he sees everyone in the training ground getting ready for Team Placement.

He gets to the last building and jumps just as a Kunai with an Exploding Tag hits the spot were he just was and explodes. The explosion catches everyone's attention in the Academy Training Ground. They look over and see Naruto falling towards them and 4 Sound Ninja chasing him. Just as he is about to hit the ground a bright light surrounds Naruto, blinding everyone. They bright light fades and they look back to see Naruto gone and the 4 Sound Ninja land.

Minato enraged uses the Flying Thunder God and Rasengan in combination and kills all 4 of the Sound Ninja. Minato screams "NARUTO!"

**Cliff Hanger. That is Chapter 2. Till me what you think. It will also be a slight Teen Titans crossover. He will help out the Teen Titans once or twice.**

**I have 1 poll still open for this story. The second one is closed and I decided from the reviews and messages to make it a surprise. Leave your answer in a PM or review.**

**1. What should the pairing be?**

**-Naruto/Supergirl-2**

**-Naruto/Batgirl-12**

**-Naruto/Stargirl-1**

**-Naruto/Zatanna-2**

**-Naruto/Wonder Girl-2**

**-Naruto/Starfire-6**

**-Naruto/Raven-10**


End file.
